Secrets That Lie Within
by LittleG98
Summary: The Petrova name was of great standing until one girl took it down and made her sister go with her. Banished from there home, the two girls must learn to survive throughout the hard times to come.
1. Chapter 1

**I did this story a while back but I thought it needed some updating. So here is the story of Katerina and Eleanor Petrova from the beginning. I don't own The Vampire Diaries and I'd love some reviews on what I could make better.**

* * *

June 5, 1473 was the day two babies were born, destined for greatness and power. They were born in a noble household of Bulgaria, with beauty and knowledge, earning them respect through the village as they grew. Though one of the girls, Katerina Petrova, fell in love with a strange man, he had bright blue eyes and almost white hair so different from Katerine. They slept together before he left, leaving Katerina heartbroken and pregnant, with a family who hated her.

 **Bulgaria 1490**

Eleanor sat outside the bedroom, ignoring the cries of her sister, even though she was the reason they were to leave after the child was born, she didn't hate her. The fear crept through her body again, she was banished from her home town at seventeen and was to take a probably weak and heartbroken Katerina with her. She moved into the room, pushing open the heavy wooden door and moved to her sisters head were she stroaked it. There were tears on the girls face, as she pushed and screamed, while there mother waited at the end of the bed.

"Oshte malko, skŭpa... oshte malko. Napŭvaĭ... oshte malko. Oshte malko, oshte malko. Napŭvaĭ. Momiche e. (A little more, dearest... a little more. Push... a little more. A little more, a little more. Push! It's a girl.)" The cries were loud and piercing but the baby in there mothers hands was pink and beautiful, Katerina sat up with wide eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Momiche? Molya te, maĭko... pozvoli mi da ya vidya."(A girl. Please mother... let me see her.)"There was a slight beg in her voice, as everyone listened to the footsteps on there way upstairs, making Katerina hold out her arms fast, their mother moved towards her and steadily began to place the baby there.

"Zheno, nedeĭ! Kakvo pravish?"Woman, don't! What are you doing?)" The shout was loud, causing their mother to pull her arms back as the three girls turned to see their father stood in the doorway with a glare on his face, their mother stepped closer towards him and looked away towards the floor.

"Daĭ mi pone vednŭzh da ya podŭrzha... samo vednŭzh... pone vednŭzh."(Let me at least hold her once... just once... at least once.)" Katerina moved forward, her arms still held out towards her mother while Eleanor slowly stood up and looked at their father with a cold glare.

"Pozor... Pozor za nasheto semeĭstvo!" (Forget it... You have disgraced this family!)" Their father shouted, about to take the baby only for Eleanor to jump in the way, he glared again before he raised his hand letting it fall to her cheek. He watched her fall, clutching her face as he grabbed the baby and left, their mother following.

"Tatko, molya te! Ne, tatko, molya te, ne. Ne!"(Father, please! No, father... No! No!)"Katerina screamed, she was frantic. She tried to move off the bed only to gasp in pain at how weak she was, she looked to her sister with begging eyes. Eleanor turned away from the door and knelt in front of her sister, her hands grabbing her face as she looked into the scared brown eyes.

"Nedeĭ, Katerina. Taka e po-dobre za neya, Katerina. Taka e po-dobre za neya."(No Katerina. It's better for her! It's better for her!)"It was a lie and they both knew it but it was one that needed to be told, Katerina let her tears fall down her face as she stared pat her sister towards the door.

"Molya te, molya te ne, sestra."(No, sister, please...)" Katerina begged Eleanor, as he eyes slowly moved towards her face. Eleanor gulped, she wished she knew where they were going, but they were two girls with no much money and they were being sent away, banished, unable to care for a child.

"Ostavi ya... ostavi ya, Katerina."(Let her go... let her go, Katerina.)" Eleanor whispered to Katerina who looked back with a hard glare before she nodded and breathed out one more word.

"Molya te." (Please)"

* * *

She didn't miss it when she left, it didn't break her heart to leave their family. She just got on her horse and left with Katerine on one beside her. Their family didn't watch them leave, they didn't say goodbye or wish them luck. It was cold, winter but where they were going was probably going to be colder and wetter.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a Delena story and a Katerina/Klaus/Elijah story. And just so you know Eleanor/Elena in this is not as nice and she blames Katerina for the way a lot of things are but she will never be cruel. As always I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy.**

* * *

 **1492, England**

The water was cold on her tan feet, though that was to be expected as it was autumn and England wasn't really known for being warm, she looked to her right at the book open beside her, it was written in Czech but she understood it, years of sneaking out to meet the weird Bohemian girl who taught her everything her father forbid. She heard the slight ruffling of bushes behind her but didn't turn to check knowing who it was.

"Out here again with that idiotic book Eleanor, how will you ever please Trevor if you sit here all day?" Eleanor closed the book as Katerina crept closer and sat beside her. Although they looked so alike they were so different, Katerina had more curls in her hair making it look shorter where as Eleanor's hung in tight waves, and the eyes were different Katerina's darker and more narrowed. "Honestly sitting here and reading about vampires in whatever language that is will help you not, none of it is real. What would father think?" Eleanor flinched and Katerina smiled knowing she had hit a slight nerve.

"We will never know." Eleanor snapped as she stood up grabbing her book and storming off towards the cottage the shared, it wasn't big, just two rooms, a bedroom and a small room with a fire, stopping Eleanor breathed as she noticed Trevor stood in the house, her eyes went wide and she looked to Katerina who stood behind her and shut the door.

"He asked for you, so I told him to come in while I went and got you." Katerina explained, Eleanor gulped before looking back to Trevor and forcing a smile on her face unsure of how to approach the matter.

"How may I help you Trevor?" Eleanor asked and watched as Trevor fused with his hat and seemed to not be able to catch his breath as he looked at the two sisters, he finally smiled and moved slightly closer towards them.

"The Mikealson's are throwing a celebration in order for one of their birthdays and I was told by my master that I am to invite the two new girls and you are to be introduced to them, they seem very interested in knowing who I have been infatuated with for so long." He eyes moved past Eleanor to Katerina who simply smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course we will join you Trevor."

* * *

Eleanor had never been one to be interested in big parties with everyone drinking or the men watching girls like prey, but this one felt different, she'd seen them from where she stood in the corner, a man with long hair and brown eyes watching Katerina before he walked over with Trevor, it was obvious what he was, the gold cup he held hiding his drink. Eleanor slowly slid behind the people, opening the door she knew was behind her before she shut, she sighed and turned around only to look up as she heard a gasp. In front of her stood a tall beautiful blond with shining blue eyes, she wore a strange shaped necklace and a blue dress.

"It can not be." It was a soft line as the girl moved closer to inspect her, circling around her and playing with her hair, Eleanor stepped away and frowned at the girl.

"I am sorry if I seemed to have just walked in, my name is Eleanor, I was invited by Trevor." The girls eyes flashed with recognition and she smiled before s frown replaced it and she nodded, she sat on one of the chairs making Eleanor look around and realise she'd walked into what seemed to be a dining room before she sat beside the girl.

"It makes more sense now, I am Rebekah Mikealson..." She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Eleanor stood up and knocked over the chair her eyes wide. "Oh well that's new, you figured it out fast." Rebkah said with a laugh while Eleanor kept her calm and picked the chair back up and prepared to move to the door only for Rebekah to appear in front of her and roll her eyes. "You do not need to leave, nor am I sure you will leave your sister with Niklaus. I will not hurt you Eleanor, as long as you do not hurt me, I know what you are." Eleanor gulped and nodded her head before she watched Rebekah leave and followed her into the ballroom just in time to see Katerina leaving with a blond hair man with burning blue eyes much like Rebekahs, she began to move after them only for a long pale hand to stop her.

"He will kill her, let it be."

* * *

Eleanor walked in halls of the manor afraid and nervous, she was here for Katerina and Katerina only. She did not trust Klaus, and she only just trusted Elijah and Rebekah. The halls were quiet and narrow like always with hardly any light coming through the dirty windows but she did not complain for she knew what they were and she was scared for her life and her sisters.

She reached the end of the hall, her destination, a large door made of strong wood with a lock on. Eleanor reach for the large brass handle and tried to turn it, to move it, do anything but the door stood still, almost laughing in her face at her failed attempts to find out Klaus's deepest darkest secrets that he probably kept in there.

"You have no chance of entering in there, though I'm not sure you'd like it if you could." Eleanor looked behind her to see Rebekah and quickly let go and began walking past her only for her to catch up and walk beside her. "You do not speak much Eleanor but I will tell you this do not try the door again, we'll never know what Niklaus hides."

* * *

Eleanor stormed out of the house aware Rebekah was right behind her, she was in the large gardens ignoring the cries of Katerina and Elijah as they chased each other before she sat on the bench, Rebekah by her side.

"I have never seen him this happy in years." Rebekah commented as they watched their siblings run around like five year old children, giggling and laughing before they both finally sat on a bench and began talking.

"She deserves him then." Rebekah looked and smiled at Eleanor, both sat in silence as they watched the two talk which seemed to be turning serious and sad. "What are they saying?" Eleanor asked and Rebekah opened her mouth to speak before they both looked up in shock as Klaus walked by with a top covered in blood, he smiled at them both before he made his way quickly over to his brother and Katerina who stopped and looked at Klaus, Eleanor moved to say something only for Rebekah to pull her away and through the house into the room she was staying in.

"What is he doing?! He has something planned and you know it. So tell me now!" It was low and kept as a whisper but it was said with an air of danger, Rebekah stepped away and pushed a chair against the door before she turned back to look at Eleanor and then began searching the girls room who watched and then growled when she pulled out an old book.

"He wants to use your sister for an old spell breaking process, he will kill her Eleanor and everyone around him for this spell." Rebekah explained, her eyes looking down before she looked at Eleanor.

"Tell me the spell." Eleanor demanded as she walked towards the girl.

"You will have no way out, he will either use Katerina or you. He has everything he needs, the moonstone, a doppelgänger, a witch and a werewolf. He plans on using Katerina, Eleanor, he plans on drinking her blood, but we have an upside, he does not know you are a Traveler." Eleanor looked away and nodded her head before she turned to Rebekah with sad eyes.

"I will do it, but I need your blood, I do not plan on dying without saying goodbye to my sister. I assume she is to meet Klaus tonight as she has being doing for the past few nights, walking through the woods. I will be her, so I will need your help, you are to hold her in this room until I have gone then you are to make sure she runs away, ask Trevor to help, he should. I will do everything I can to stop Klaus, then I will run." Eleanor explained and Rebekah nodded, tears in her eyes before she hugged the girl.

"Make sure Katerina gets away as far as possible because Klaus will be back for her."

* * *

Eleanor stood in the entrance of the house, hair done much like Katerina's and one of her dresses on, she could still taste copper in her mouth from the blood, she'd probably taken more than needed but she wanted to be sure. She heard the footsteps of Klaus and turned around with a big smile on her face while her smirked at her, he took her hand and began leading her towards the woods, even though she felt sick, she hid it with a huge smile she saw Katerina wear and skipped with what seemed like excitement.

"Are you ready for your surprise my love?" Klaus asked and Eleanor nodded and let him turn her so he could softly kiss her lips before he stepped away and told her to stay there, she obeyed him aware very much that she was about to be trapped by fire. She took a deep breath as Klaus came back with a girl by one side, the witch, holding a white moonstone in her hand and two boys on the other, the werewolf and the vampire. Klaus placed them all where he wanted before the flames came up and the witch smirked.

Eleanor stood still watching as he moved in front of the all, a huge smile on his face before he stopped in front of the werewolf and smiled as the werewolf moved closer to him. "Lets begin." Eleanor waited for the right moment as though everything seemed to slow down as Klaus stuck his hand into the werewolves chest and ripped out the heart with an evil laugh before tossing it to the witch who caught it and continued with her spell.

Eleanor looked around as Klaus continued to laugh before he picked up a stake and slowly made his way towards the vampire, Eleanor took her chance and closed her eyes before opening them and looking at the witch, whispering so no one could hear. " Lihednat Dolchitni." She watched as the witch began to cough and slowly fall down to the floor allowing the fire to stop, Klaus drove his stake through the Vampires heart before he ran over to the witch, he screamed at the air as the witch struggled to breath even more before she finally stopped and died. Klaus turned to Eleanor who stood there before he ran over and grabbed her whispering Eleanor, watching her flinch as he sickly smiled before he stuck his hand through he stomach and broke her neck leaving her laying on the floor.

* * *

It was bright when she opened her eyes and it hurt, above her she saw Rebekah and moved away, everything hurt. Her dress now had some nice new holes and was covered in blood but there was no mark to be found and her neck seemed ok but her throat was on fire and her gums ached like something new.

"You need to get up Eleanor." Rebekah said as she pulled the weal Eleanor up before she handed her two things, in one hand she placed a moonstone and in the other hand she placed a blue ring before she kissed her cheeks. "You get out of here and run, Katerina has gone, she is safe, get yourself out of here." Eleanor nodded and in a blink Rebekah was gone leaving Eleanor to run through the forest stopping to put on her ring as she reach what seemed to be a brewery, she stumbled her way in, all the laughter and jokes stopping as the noticed the messy and strange girl before them. There wasn't many, five men in total, Eleanor stepped forward and made sure the door was shut.

"I'm so thirsty." She croaked at them, they all moved closer and tried to help her sit down before she laughed and pushed them away, teeth coming out before she lunged forward.

* * *

Bulgaria really hadn't changed in the past two years, neither had her old childhood home. The only difference was the bodies all laid out at the front and cry that came from inside, Eleanor rushed in shocked to find her family dead and Katerina hugging their mother.

"Katerina?" Eleanor asked watching as the girl stood up eyes wide as she looked at her twin, they didn't run and hug each other instead just stared their emotions heightened. Eleanor growled and began walking out knowing her sister would follow.

"Eleanor, how did you survive?" Katerina asked, Eleanor spun around to face her with a glare.

"I had a friend who was willing to help. I heard what you did Katerina, you doomed both Trevor and his friend Rose to become what you are. And you doomed us by getting us involved there, do you not think?" It was harsh and Eleanor knew but Katerina just growled and threw something at her. "You do not get it, he thinks I am dead Katerina but he knows you are alive. We can not be together for this lifetime, but I will know if you need me."

With that Eleanor was gone leaving Katerina stood alone without her sister for the first time in her life.

* * *

 **Ok so there you go. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. :)) until next time people! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little weird but hopefully you will like it. Delena will be here soon I promise.  
**

* * *

1864, just outside Virginia

"Ah Miss Eleanor...sorry you go by Elena now am I correct?" His eyes looked black in the dim light and his hair was shorter than she last saw him, he looked handsome in a smart black outfit but his smile was not as friendly as she once remember, she nodded and looked away. "Well you look as lovely as ever." Elena looked down to the blue dress, struggling to breath, scared beyond her life and the corset was not helping.

"How did you know it was me Elijah?" Elena asked, she straightened her posture and placed her hands on the front of her dress, her eyes moving rapidly trying to find an escape route but there was none she could see, she was trapped.

"Do not try and run Eleanor, I only ask for your assistance, I am not here to kill you nor is Niklaus." That's when she saw him as he stepped out from nowhere, evil smile on his face, shorter hair so she could see his bright blue eyes in all their terrifying glory, he stopped beside Elijah who gave him a look before they both turned to look at Elena.

"Where is Rebekah?" Elena asked, her voice timid. Elijah looked at Klaus, his eyebrow raised in question but Klaus just smiled and stepped closer to Elena.

"She did not listen and went against my interest, she now lays in a box until I am able to prove that she is worth my while again. Now Miss Elena, we are not here to discuss my sister but yours, I am guessing that you have no idea where she is and how slips through fingers she can get away easily that you will not have heard the news I did from New Orleans, now this is where you come in, deliver her to me and I shall free you of your wrong doings for all those years ago. Do we have a deal?" Klaus asked as he held out his hand to Elena who looked to Elijah before she grabbed his hand and said the one word that changed her life.

"Deal."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" It was a snap towards the girl in front of Katherine, the girl with wider brown eyes and longer curly hair, the girl smirked and ran her hands over the flowers of the Salvatore house. Katherine looked back towards the house and then to Elena who smiled not seeming bothered that she could ruin Katherine's whole façade.

"Well I heard Miss Katherine that the council are already curious of vampires after only a couple of days of your arrival. How long before they start using vervain? Tryabva da bŭdem po-vnimatelni, Katerina, Klaus e blizo. (You have to be more careful, Katerina. Klaus is near)." At the mention of Klaus, Katherine looked up fear in her big eyes before she stepped closer to Elena who watched her.

"Let me help sister. You need me now."

* * *

Elena walked across the gardens, smiling as she heard the brothers voices and the faint smell of a pigskin ball they were throwing between them, she stood and watched with a frown as she saw Katherine watching from the doors inside with Emily, she saw Damon look over to her and smile slightly making her blink in confusion before she smiled softly back.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan, the youngest asked, making Damon turn back to back to his brother as he caught ball and smiled. Elena watched before she noticed how similar the brothers could be to Klaus and Elijah before gasping softly and shaking her head, before looking back to her sister.

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon told Stefan before throwing the ball, his blue eyes flickering back over to Elena as she blinked away the memories and feelings that she should have forgotten years and years ago. He noticed how everything about her were slightly lighter than Katherine though there was something about her that made her push people away.

"Wait a minute. What are the rules?" Stefan asked as Damon ran to him and they began struggling playfully for the ball, they were so focused on that, that they didnt notice how the sisters joined and stood in front confused and laughing.

"Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" Katherine asked as she walked down the stairs, Elena watched as Stefan pushed Damon away and stood up straighter, a smile on his handsome face as he pushed back his hair while Elena and Damon watched the two with small smiles on their faces.

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan mumbled, stuttering over his words making Damon chuckle and Elena frown, remembering when Elijah used to do the same before she looked to Katherine who smiled softly much like she used to so many years ago before she had to worry about running to survive.

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine whispered, her nose gently touching Stefan's cheek before she chuckled and grabbed the ball and running away leaving Stefan staring and then turning to Elena who placed her hand on his arm and laughed before she pushed him slightly.

"Why are you just standing there? Chase her." Elena laughed loudly as Stefan stumbled over his feet before he ran after Katherine who was laughing and waiting for him before she was running again. Elena smiled and turned away moving back to the house, she held her dress preparing the go up the first step when a cough stopped her and made her turn round to see Damon watching her.

"How may I help you Mr Salvatore?" Elena asked and Damon chuckled before he stepped closer, ignoring the laughter and cries from the two playing together. He bit his lip and looked at her with his bright blue eyes, coughing again and then holding out his hand towards her, she took it and waited before she allowed his to bring his to the gardens. "You know Mr Salvatore, most gentlemen tell a girl where they are going before the take me hand." He chuckled again before she realised he'd brought her to the flower garden, the place she went everyday.

"I saw you like it here and thought maybe we could sit and enjoy the day. This where I come when things get stressful with father, my mother planted them before she died." Damon explained before he sat beside her, the long stems of flowers covering them from the public eye, Elena smiled sadly at him and laid back placing her long tan hands onto her stomach, Damon copying. "Tell me about when you were younger." Damon asked her gently and she turned to look at him.

"I remember once me and Katherine were playing in the garden, and there were big trees and we decided one to go and climb them, Katherine dared me to go to the top only I couldn't and I slipped on a branch and landed into my mother flowers and herbs, I think I broke a toe or something but I was more worried about the flowers and how I killed them that I did not care, but she did and she picked me up and took me to the bedroom, wiped my tears away and said "my sweet girl, your heart is so kind, the man who you choose will be lucky to have you." Elena stopped and turned to look at Damon who smiled and touched her face softly before he moved closer to her and placed a single kiss beside her lips.

"I agree with your mother." Elena grinned and allowed him to play with her curls while they continued to share more childhood stories.

* * *

"Elijah." Elena said softly to the back of a man who turned around raised his eyebrow before he stepped closer, his hands turning over an object softly before he smiled.

"It has been two Eleanor, what progress have you made?" Elijah asked, Elena closed her eyes and watched as he turned away before she looked around the forest in which they stood, listening but not hearing anything.

"It is hard Elijah, she does not trust, I am unsure." Suddenly she was back against a tree, a strong hand around her throat, branches cutting through her dress and into her skin but what scared her the most was the scared and angry eyes of Elijah.

"Katerina is like a child, you must take one of her toys, get her angry then bring her here to me where I will be in two weeks for a week, is that clear, if you do not show he will kill you and every last person you care about including your little friend Damon." With that she was dropped onto the ground and alone, she gripped her throat and coughed until she could finally talk again before she took off back to the Salvatore house.

Elena made her way up the stairs slowly, she could hear the fuzzy talking from Katherine's room. It was Damon and Katherine, whispering softly to each other, she stopped at the open door and blinked, the feeling of hurt and jealousy ripped through her body as she took in Damon stood behind Katherine, who wore nothing but her undergarments. Elena stopped and stared as Katherine open her brown eyes and saw Elena before she looked away and turned around making Damon do the same, his face going from confusion, to apologetic, to scared in two seconds but Elena had hidden the hurt from her face and remained cold.

"I would think Stefan should be company enough." Katherine flinched at her sisters cold words before she moved away from Damon and went around her room trying to make herself busy, well Damon gulped and looked away. "Mr Salvatore your father wished for me to tell you that your carriage is ready to go." With that she turned and left, making her way down the hallway towards her own room, she finally reach the door and someone caught her arm and spun her around. She was then face to face with the bright blue eyes and beautiful face of Damon.

"Were you not going to say goodbye? Why are your clothes dirty?" He asked softly with an air of sadness, Elena snatched her arm from his and placed it on the handle of her door before shaking her head and opening her door before standing and looking him dead in the eyes.

"You took your pick, you can not have both." With that she slammed the door into his face and made her way to the bed, her eyes watering up as she listened to Damon's footsteps walk away and down the stairs. Slowly she stood up and looked out of the window, eyes trained onto the figure climbing into the carriage not even looking back.

* * *

"We need to discuss Klaus." Elena said as she stood in front of Katherine in the back entrance to the house. Katherine rolled her eyes and began walking away from her sister only to stop when Elena appeared right in front of her with a glare.

"I do not see why you are here anyway Elena, why are you trying to help me?" Katherine asked, her eyes bright with curiosity and confusion. Elena looked away deciding whether or not to tell the truth before she sighed and looked back at her sister.

"If Klaus finds you and you tell him I am still alive then I am doomed." Elena told her sister who nodded her head not even seeming angry before she shrugged and continued walking to where Elena saw Stefan stood waiting.

"We will speak about it later Elena, for now we have a part to play." Katherine said before she ran over to Stefan and began tickling him, he tried to get her back but she dodged and then thats how the game of chase began, Elena followed around the edge of the maze towards the stone statue with the bench in front of it just as Katherine reached.

"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Katherine asked Stefan as she grabbed the statue and then let go, biting her lip and moving closer, Elena looked away feeling uncomfortable until she saw a person with the jet black hair and bright blue eyes walking towards them with a huge smile on his face, his eyes moved to hers before they looked away from the cold stare they got in return.

"What would you like it to be?" Katherine and Stefan turned around to look at Damon before he ran over and hugged him.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked wide and child like, he was taller than his brother but the air around him was very immature, he turned to Katherine and gave her a look of pure happiness only to get a small smile in return. Elena began to walk away her ears still listening though, she made sure to walk slow towards Emily as though to ask her a question.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon joked and all three laughed. Elena stood beside Emily, who gave her a understanding look as the two watched the three of them spoke.

"Which do you think is her favourite Emily?" Elena asked as she watched Katherine smirk and turn away but she knew in her head which toy she was gonna take away, a certain man with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes

* * *

Elena stood watching at the Founders Ball, her eyes trained on the Founders all stood around eachother laughing and drinking unaware of the amount of vampires in the room, her eyes flickered to Stefan and Damon who stood talking to some of the younger founders, while Katherine was speaking to Henry and George. She used this as her time to make her way through the crowd thankful for the music playing and the people chatting as it would give her cover.

"Ah Miss Pierce, does she not look beautiful?" Giuseppe Salvatore grinned as he pulled her closer and showed the founders who all admired the green dress, Elena smiled and thanked them all before she took a deep breath.

"Actually I was wondering if I could have a word with you all." Elena asked softly and watched as they all frowned and nodded before Mayor Lockwood led them into his study, everyone taking a seat except Elena who gave them all a look before she opened her mouth. "I have a deal to make with you all, you want the town rid of vampires, yet you stand in a room full of them and do nothing. I will help tell you who the vampires are providing one thing, that I get to leave by the end of this week and two days later you must kill them please."

* * *

Elena stood in front of Elijah, the carriage behind her hold all her stuff as she looked him in the eyes.

"It is done, the round up the vampires today." Elena told Elijah who nodded and stepped closer his eyes sad. "He is not ready to grant my freedom yet is he." Elijah sighed and shook his head as Elena felt herself begin to cry, she did not want to run anymore.

"Eleanor, I am sorry, but we will help Damon, you are probably right that Katerina had given them blood." Elena nodded and accepted the hug Elijah offered before she moved away. "If we go now we'll reach them by tomorrow night." Elijah told Elena as he helped her into the carriage as they headed back towards Mystic Falls.

It wasn't even dark yet but both vampires were able to make out the smoke in the distance, something seemed to have been burning for a day, they stopped as they pulled up on a dirt road the smell of blood in the air, both hoping out to find two small pools of it.

"Miss Elena?" Elena spun around to see Emily there a frown on her face. "They are down by the quarry...but Miss..." Emily shouted after her but it was too late, Elena had sped off Elijah by her side to where they found the two boys arguing. Elijah rushed in pushed Stefan back against a tree, slamming his head against it and knocking himself out.

"Elena? I'm like you and Katherine now...I am vampire" Damon called as he saw her walked towards him, his eyes filled with tears at his brother.

"Damon. Elijah please do it, with both." Elena said as Stefan bean to rise, Elijah nodded and took Stefan into the woods while Elena sat down beside Damon, a small smile on her face. "Is this what you wanted?" Elena asked as she turned to look at Damon who nodded his head and leaned back.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Damon asked Elena who looked towards the water with sad eyes.

"No, I would never wish this on anyone." Damon nodded and turned as Elijah made his way out of the woods without Stefan before he stood in front of Damon.

"Damon look at me please. Katherine Pierce and the 27 other vampires in the church, Elena Pierce is not to be looked for, she does not want to see you, do not search, you will not remember being compelled by me nor will you remember my face." Elena began to move away as Elijah slowly let go of Damon's face before she closed her eyes and blinked away the tears turning her back on the man she loved until it was safe.

* * *

So not every memory from 1864 was in there because I have plans for them, now next chapter is a big jump and it will follow the shows story line but also it will be different.


End file.
